


Demons

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Almas gemelas, Demonios - Freeform, M/M, Navidad, OOC, angeles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Dean y Sam son sorprendidos cuando investigaban una pista.¿Crees en las almas gemelas?





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para Thomas Roger por el Santa Slash II que pidió con el prompt "Castiel un ángel y Dean un demonio se enamoraron a pesar que sus especies se odian, así que ellos esconden su amor a sabiendas que si son descubiertos serían asesinados". Creo que no es exactamente lo que pediste, pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco.

Cansado de conducir, Dean se detuvo en la carretera dándole paso a su hermano para que tomara su lugar. Llevaba poco más de un día conduciendo sin parar más que por gasolina desde el incidente con los ángeles. Dean se acomodó en el respaldo de asiento, ser un demonio apestaba. No tenía ganas de dormir, de comer o de hacer nada de lo que antes le gustaba. Y lo peor de todo era que el conductor elegía la música, así que ni siquiera ahora tenía eso. Si no hacía nada al respecto moriría pronto de aburrimiento. 

-¿Es en serio, Sam? ¿Coldplay? Mejor no pongas nada.  
-El conductor elige la música.  
-Tengo el derecho de opinar si es que el conductor pone música tan mala.  
-Ya, Dean, sabemos que no estás así por la música. Sólo intenta dormir un rato.  
-No puedo, Sam. No puedo. Tengo ganas de vomitar, además de un dolor como si me metieran la mano por el trasero y me estrujaran las entrañas.  
-Yo también pasé por eso- el menor volteó suspicaz hacia su hermano-. Bueno, no exactamente así. Pero pasará, lo prometo. Tú mientras intenta dormir, llegaremos en algunas horas.

Con un bufido, el rubio se volvió hacia la ventana y se reclinó contra el asiento. De pronto su cuerpo se sentía más pesado.

El mundo cambió. Fingían que todo estaba bien, pero en cierto modo eso era lo correcto porque resistirse o luchar habría sido mucho más difícil. Los ángeles y demonios estuvieron en guerra por miles de años, podría decirse que desde que fueron creados estos últimos. Una guerra silenciosa, pero guerra al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, todo se descontroló cuando los ángeles hicieron pública su declaración de guerra en contra de los demonios y de todas las criaturas de las sombras. Al principio trataron de hacerse de los cuerpos de algunos "privilegiados" hombres, llevando sus almas al cielo, para así poder luchar contra los demonios. Pero cuando los demonios se enteraron de esa estrategia, comenzaron a convertir a los humanos en demonios. Ellos no necesitaban su permiso, así que rápidamente las tropas de los seres infernales superaron a las de los ángeles.

Eso fue lo que pasó con los hermanos Winchester. Fueron secuestrados y convertidos en demonios por el rey del infierno, pues sólo pocos demonios eran capaces de transformarlos. Después él los dejó ir con órdenes de que, si se encontraban con ángeles en cualquier circunstancia, debían matarlos. 

Ya hacía de eso más de 6 meses.

El mundo estaba en caos y ellos no tenían ningún plan. Los hombres lentamente se iban extinguiendo. Eran poseídos por ángeles, por demonios, eran asesinados o devorados por bestias que se alimentaban de carne humana. No era a gran escala como para que se preocuparan los humanos. Simplemente el padre de familia salía un día de su casa y ya nunca más regresaba, o había más asaltos o secuestros o ataques de bestias desconocidas, como la gente los llamaba. Los hombres se sentían angustiados pero no en peligro. 

Los hermanos Winchester después de todo no tenían muchas opciones, si los ángeles los encontraban los matarían, y los demonios no les daban demasiada importancia. Eran considerablemente libres. Así que se dedicaban a matar ángeles, o si es que se las encontraban, a otras bestias.

Dean se despertó con un sobresalto. Por fin, después de muchas horas de viaje habían llegado a su destino que era la ubicación secreta de Bobby. Hacía un día y medio habían escuchado un rumor de que el viejo hombre se había convertido en demonio, y si era cierto, podría serles de mucha ayuda para saber qué hacer. No tenían nada más importante que hacer, así que comenzaron a investigar de inmediato. Varios rumores más y unas cuantas torturas los llevaron hasta Portland, Oregon donde se suponía que había sido visto por última vez.

Era plena tarde de invierno así que les quedaban pocas horas de sol. Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a una vieja tienda de víveres. Las calles estaban desiertas, si había gente allí probablemente estarían muy bien escondidos. Entraron con sigilo y con armas en mano, una silueta salió de las sombras y le apuntaron. Era Bobby. 

-Muchachos, ¿qué hacen por aquí?- El hombre se acercó con afán de abrazarlos, pero Sam y Dean no bajaron sus armas.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú?- Sam preguntó. Ser un demonio le permitía reconocer a otros demonios pero no a otros seres. Y no le parecía que Bobby fuera un demonio. 

-Sam, Dean, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos. Toda su vida han sido cazadores, uno pensaría que tendrían más cuidado al investigar un lugar sospechoso.- Dean volteó a ver a su hermano, esto realmente estaba apestando.- ¿Cómo saber si soy su Bobby? No lo saben, y aún así arriesgan sus insignificantes existencias poniendo su esperanza en un pobre viejo para que les diga que hacer- dijo con sorna y se quitó la gorra, después sacó una espada de ángel.

Sam y Dean le dispararon en un reflejo, pero era obvio que las balas no mataban ángeles, sólo sus mismas espadas. Detrás de ellos aparecieron dos ángeles más y los sometieron. Ambos hermanos llevaban espadas de ángeles bajo la ropa pero no alcanzaron a sacarlas.

-Ustedes, asquerosos demonios, han matado a muchos de mis hermanos. Me encargaré de hacerlos sufrir hasta que supliquen la muerte -se acercó a Sam y con la espada le rasgó el pecho, después se dirigió hacia el par de ángeles-. Átenlos.

Los ángeles siguieron sus órdenes y no perdieron tiempo para atarlos en unas sillas. Los demonios eran fuertes, pero los ángeles un poco más. Además de que Dean no estaba completamente en sus sentidos.

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar en el cuerpo de Bobby? Los ángeles no pueden entrar sin permiso y él nunca se los permitiría.- Dean habló. Ambos se encontraban en una trampa del diablo, y él trataba de hacer tiempo para encontrar alguna forma de escapar.

-Es fácil cuando no hay nadie adentro.- Los hermanos se miraron, los monstruos siempre querían dar su versión de los hechos o explicar su plan malvado. Y ellos siempre tenían una navaja bajo la manga.- Los hombres idiotas que fueron convertidos en demonios se sienten casi dioses, con la fuerza aumentada o la facilidad para decidir sobre las vidas de otros. Incluso- el ángel rodó los ojos- hay quienes, con su alma de hombre convertida en demonio, viajan en forma de niebla y poseen otros cuerpos.

-Dejando un recipiente disponible.- Terminó Sam. 

-Exactamente. Podemos entrar sin permiso, sin problemas. Esas almas son una aberración para lo que nuestro Padre había planeado para la humanidad. Muchas de esas almas van al infierno sin saber que hacer y son torturadas por estúpidas. Por eso es nuestra obligación detener toda esta barbaridad, así tengamos que matar demonios u hombres para hacerlo.

-Ustedes son tan asquerosos como nosotros, incluso más. ¿Por qué no mejor van a tocar el arpa sentados en una nube?- Dean respondió, casi terminando de desatar sus manos. 

-Eres un idiota. No puedes ver más allá de tus palabras sin sentido.- Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello, sacó su espada y la presionó sobre su pecho.- Pero tranquilo, pronto terminaré con tu sufrimiento para que ya no lastimes a ningún otro de mis hermanos, ni a nadie más. 

Empezó a presionar, penetrando poco a poco sobre su piel. Dean se alteró y trató de deshacerse de la cuerda que ataba sus manos, pero era muy tarde, pensó que está vez sí terminaría su vida. Miró a los ojos del ángel en el cuerpo de Bobby que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre y esperó a sentir el dolor y la calma que significaba la muerte.

Pero el dolor no llegó. Apenas si alcanzó a sentir la espada, cuando el ángel fue atravesado por otra espada en su abdomen. Lo soltó, sus ojos brillaron y cayó muerto. El otro par de ángeles se abalanzaron contra la figura que lo había hecho, él traía una gabardina y traje. Sam y Dean se soltaron y observaron la pelea pues no podían hacer nada sin salir de la trampa del diablo. La figura fue contra uno de los ángeles y lo atravesó igualmente con su espada.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti!- Gritó Dean cuando iba el otro ángel por detrás. Al parecer la figura alcanzó a escuchar y se giró lo suficiente para que el ataque no le diera de lleno, pudo rasgarle la garganta al ángel y así cayó muerto. Sin embargo, sí le dieron con la espada en el hombro y se estaba desangrando. Se volvió hacia Dean, iluminó sus ojos y partió el piso para que pudieran salir de la trampa antes de desmayarse.

Los hermanos se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Alguien que era a toda vista un ángel los había salvado. A ellos, dos demonios que habían matado a muchos de los suyos.

-Bien, terminemos con esta locura.- Dijo Sam tomando su espada de ángel mientras se dirigía hacia la figura de gabardina. 

-Hey, espera. Él nos salvó, me salvó a mí.- Sam lo volteó a ver, seguramente estaba pensando que era su parte humana hablando.- ¿No crees que al menos nos debe una explicación? Nadie llega así de la nada arriesgando su vida por un par de demonios sin ninguna razón.

-De acuerdo, lo mantendremos con nosotros pero sólo hasta que recupere la conciencia. Después dejaremos que se vaya, a no ser que intente matarnos.

Dean con esfuerzo evitó suspirar aliviado. Era cierto, en ocasiones como esa se sentía muy humano, pero no quería dejarlo atrás. No quería convertirse en un demonio sin sentimientos como Sam lo había hecho, y por eso se aferraba al último rastro de humanidad que poseía. No es que culpara a Sam, por supuesto que no era su culpa. Pero a veces extrañaba la forma en que su hermano defendía a las personas y las comprendía.

Dean levantó el cuerpo del ángel que los había salvado, y lo llevó hasta el Impala después de que revisaran el lugar y comprobaran que estaba vacío. Emprendieron un camino sin destino, no tenían pistas y ahora cargaban con un ángel desmayado. Condujo cerca de una hora hacia el sur y se detuvo en un motel de paso. En realidad su vida como demonios no era tan diferente de su anterior vida como humanos. Bajaron del auto y pidieron una habitación para acostar al ángel. Sam estaba molesto así que se fue a tomar un trago dejando a Dean al cuidado del ángel.

El rubio se sentó junto a él y lo observó. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre. No le preocupaba demasiado, ya había visto situaciones como esa en la que los ángeles se desmayaban un rato pero despertaban llenos de energía, y generalmente con odio. Pero la herida en su hombro se veía bastante fea y su cara estaba pálida, la espada le atravesó el hombro y había perdido mucha sangre. El demonio tomó unas toallas del baño y presionó sobre la herida para que no siguiera desangrándose. Esto comenzaba a ser estúpido. Después de matar tantos ángeles ahora estaba salvando a uno. Pero curiosamente esto era diferente. Sentía un instinto de proteger a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Su rostro lucía pálido, pero sus facciones eran tan apasibles que le transmitían calma. 

Se sentó resignado por varias horas. La noche ya estaba cerrada sobre el cielo cuando el ángel se despertó. Sam aún no regresaba y Dean no tuvo la intención de buscarlo, a menos que lo necesitara. 

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con confusión, abriendo sus ojos. Ahí Dean notó lo azules que brillaban. 

-No sé, tú dime.- Demandó con los brazos cruzados, sorprendido un poco de que no intentara irse de inmediato. 

-Recuerdo que me atacaron.- Se sacudió y se palpó el pecho hasta encontrar la herida, a lo que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Hey, no te distraigas, cariño.- Dean sacudió su mano, llamándole la atención de su mirada perdida.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

El ángel se levantó de la cama y lo miró atentamente. 

-Mi nombre es Castiel. Soy un ángel del Señor. Y tú eres Dean Winchester.- Dean se sorprendió, el ángel Castiel sabía su nombre.- Yo estaba en la tienda siguiéndolos. Me disculpo por no haber intervenido antes, pero estaba esperando a que los interrogaran para saber si algo era útil. Sin embargo, jamás hubiera permitido que les sucediera nada. 

-Hijo de perra.- El demonio maldijo, tomó la espada de ángel que tenía en su poder y le apuntó.- Dame una buena razón para no terminar contigo en este momento.

-Trajiste un ángel contigo- Castiel miró alrededor-, al parecer por varias horas. Yo estaba malherido pero no pusiste más que unas pocas protecciones para que no pudiera escapar. Aún así un ángel da bastante pelea.- El rubio abrió la boca por la indignación de ser subestimado, tal vez tenía razón Sam en no querer llevarlo con ellos.- Sé sobre ti, Dean. Aún tienes un corazón bajo esa capa de demonio.

-Lo que crees saber sobre mí no es cierto.- Alegó con una sonrisa fanfarrona.- ¿Por qué me investigabas? No creo que nadie te haya mandado. ¿Acaso te gusto?- ¿Había hecho ruborizar a un ángel? No podía ser posible, debía ser su imaginación.- He estado con muchas mujeres, unos cuantos hombres, pero jamás un ángel. Lo siento, no eres mi tipo, cariño. 

-¡Basta!- Gritó con voz estridente y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía con un poco de vergüenza y curiosamente a Dean le divertía.- Quería decírtelo con tacto, pero al parecer ese no es tu estilo.- Tomó una inspiración para calmarse.- ¿Sabes lo que es un alma gemela?- Debía ser una broma, Dean no tenía tiempo para eso. Estaba a punto de mandarlo muy lejos cuando continuó.- Es cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas. Más que eso, se complementan y darían todo por la otra persona. 

-¿Y esto viene al caso porque...? 

-Mira, Dean, desde antes de que comenzara esta locura yo ya tenía dudas, no sabía qué es en realidad lo correcto ni cuál es la verdad de las cosas. Maté a muchos malos y muchos buenos antes de darme cuenta de que tal vez los ángeles no tenían toda la razón. Los ángeles siguen órdenes, pero yo ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, así que un día me fui. Y bueno, tú sabrás que los ángeles no duermen; sin embargo, una noche me dio mucho sueño y dormí en un parque. Esa noche tuve un sueño, uno en el que la voz de Dios entraba en mi mente y corazón, y me decía que mi destino era estar con Dean Winchester. Yo no supe qué significaba eso, te busqué y vi que eras un simple cazador, entonces traté de buscar respuestas en algún otro lado. Lo siguiente que supe fue que tú y tu hermano habían sido convertidos en demonios. Yo estuve muy arrepentido luego de eso, porque sentí que de haber estado con ustedes eso no hubiera pasado; así que ya nunca los volví a dejar solos mientras trataba de encontrar algún significado para ese sueño. Y cuando finalmente supe que somos almas gemelas, esperé el momento adecuado para presentarme.

Dean para este punto se quedó sin palabras. Castiel era un ángel que se escapó del Cielo porque ya no quería seguir órdenes, ¿acaso eso era posible? Había estado siguiendo a él y a su hermano durante meses. Pero lo más importante, ¿había podido evitar que los secuestrar para convertirlos en demonios? Bien, esto no tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, Castiel seguía esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y Bobby? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Dean, sin saber bien qué decir. 

-Lo siento, está muerto. 

-Creo que iré por un trago.- Dijo el rubio, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¿que no tienes nada que decir? ¿No tienes preguntas?- Preguntó el ángel, en su rostro un ápice de preocupación. 

-Voy a pensar. No te vayas.- Demandó antes de salir por la puerta. 

Dean salió y se dirigió por su auto pero no estaba, supuso que Sam se lo habría llevado. Comenzó a caminar, esperando encontrárselo fuera de un bar en ese pueblo. Mientras, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

Tenía un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de él. Sentía la misma furia sinsentido de siempre que hacía que le dieran ganas de matar, de tomar y de tener sexo; pero ahora sentía una calidez interior, estaba confundido. Ese tal Castiel estaba loco, pero eso no le quitaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez tuviera un poco razón.

Era cierto que en los últimos meses no se habían encontrado con muchos enemigos. Y aún se cuestionaba el porqué no había permitido que su hermano matara a ese ángel, cuando en el pasado él mismo había matado monstruos según buenos y nunca dejaban cabos sueltos. Incluso en ese momento lo estaba dejando a salvo en una habitación. Pero ahora algo era diferente, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y no siquiera lo conocía. ¿Eso era a lo que se refería? No creía en eso de las almas gemelas, era una completa estupidez. Sin embargo, sí creía un poco en el destino.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un bar, en la esquina pudo divisar a su baby, se acercó y se aseguró de que estuviera bien antes de entrar. Allí estaba Sam jugando billar, y por las chicas que suspiraban por él quería decir que se estaba luciendo.

-Hey, Sammy, qué buena fiesta tienes aquí.- Dijo con un tono bonachón, después pidió una cerveza con una mano. Sam tiró y metió dos bolas en un solo golpe. 

-¿Ya terminaste de revolcarte con tu amigo el ángel?- Ese comentario hizo que un par de chicas suspiraran desilusionadas.

-Eres una perra. 

-Y tú un imbécil. 

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Preguntó en un tono más serio. Sam se excusó y fueron a sentarse frente a una mesa. Una mesera llegó y le tendió su cerveza con una sonrisa que Dean no pareció notar.

-Sam, ¿crees en las almas gemelas?- Sam que recién le había dado un trago a su bebida casi la escupe con una carcajada.

-¿Qué? 

-Así como lo oyes. Eso fue lo que el ángel me dijo. Se llama Castiel, por cierto. 

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Además qué estaba haciendo allí? 

-Me dijo que soy su alma gemela, que alguien se lo dijo en un sueño y que nos ha estado protegiendo e investigando los últimos meses.- Dijo presionándose el puente de la nariz. 

-Lo que dije hace rato fue una broma, no creí que fuera en serio.- La mirada que le dio su hermano le quitó la sonrisa del rostro.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con ese tal Castiel?

-¿Tú de verdad lo crees? 

-Mira, Dean, has estado actuando muy raro desde hace algún tiempo. Tú dices que es porque aún eres humano, pero es mentira. Ambos somos completamente demonios desde el primer día que nos convirtieron. Yo aprendí a aceptarlo y puedo controlarlo, y creo que tú también lo hiciste. Pero por lo que dice ese ángel, el cambio de tu actitud coincide con su aparición. Además me estás preguntando si yo lo creo, o sea que tú sí o haces. No soy quién para decirte que vayas y te le entregues y que se hagan uno, o cualquier otra tontería. Pero como evitó que te mataran hoy, creo que se merece una oportunidad para salir contigo.

-Estás borracho, Sam.

-Así es. Me tomé como tres litros de cerveza y uno de whiskey. Por eso estaba jugando billar, para apostar y seguir bebiendo. Los demonios tenemos mucho aguante. Ya hablando en serio, esta noche me iré con una de esas chicas y regresaré en unas horas. No, mejor hasta mañana. Y tú decidirás si llevamos a ese Cas con nosotros o lo dejas atrás y lo olvidamos.- Sam se levantó de la mesa y fue a seguir jugando, al mismo tiempo que Dean se quedó sentado a tomarse la cerveza y pensaba en lo antes dicho.- Por cierto, ¡feliz navidad, Dean!- Dijo cuando ya estaba algunos pasos alejado. 

Qué más daba, era Navidad. Ya se estaba cansando un poco de poner la felicidad de otros por encima de la suya. Y aunque esto en el fondo de su conciencia le decía que era mala idea, no lograba formar argumentos lógicos en contra. No podía explicar cómo se sentía, pero algo le decía que eso era lo correcto. 

Se fue del bar y caminó de vuelta a la habitación del hotel. En el cielo comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve que pronto se convirtieron en una tormenta. Entró por la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Castiel sentado en la cama.

-Creí que ya te habías ido.- Dijo Dean. 

-Me dijiste que esperara.- Le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué significa esto de ser almas gemelas?

-¿Acaso no lo sientes? Al menos yo siento mi interior rebosando de felicidad.- Sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Aún no te he dicho nada.- Sonrió en respuesta, le causaba ternura. 

-Que hayas regresado me lo dijo todo.

Castiel se acercó y lo besó. Dean no hizo nada para evitarlo. Sus labios eran suaves y le provocaron cosquillas en todo el cuerpo hasta las puntas de sus pies. Ahí supo que había hecho lo correcto al aceptarlo. Ahí supo que no iba a poder dejarlo nunca. Era un demonio, joder, y Cas un ángel. Era más que obvio que serían perseguidos por eso. Pero si estaba con él y su hermano o apoyaba nada más importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría saber sus opiniones :)


End file.
